


Screwing My Brother’s Girl

by aliythefangirl



Series: My Brother’s Girl [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Booty Calls, Creampie, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Cheating, Porn With Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: He knew he was only a booty call,but that never stopped him from coming back each and every time. He also knew her heart belonged to his loser little half-brother, but that never stopped him either.Set in early Season Two.
Relationships: Past Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Referenced Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, Ryan Clarke & Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Series: My Brother’s Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. There’s A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Secret Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890200) by [gleechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleechild/pseuds/gleechild). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2x03.  
> Hope’s staying in Ric’s old loft.  
> Hope and Landon started having sex in 1x08 in this story so she’s not a virgin.

He had not expected it to happen. He was at the Mystic Grill in his disguise when he saw her walk in. She sat down and ordered a milkshake before getting out her phone to text.

He watched her intently,taking in her beauty. He was supposed to destroy her,but how could he? He had been drawn to her since their first meeting, even when he realized she gave him a fake name. Guess that is something he and his baby brother had in common-pining over beautiful powerful Hope Mikaelson. Though he doubted his brother was pining now, he had a Saltzman twin on his arm. The brunette one-Josie.

But Landon still saw her and was interested. His little girlfriend’s jealous jabs told him that.

Then she stared him down.

She stomped up to him and grabbed him by the collar into the men’s bathroom.

She had locked the door.

“Who the hell are you? Why are you staring at me like that?” She yelled

“You don’t recognize me? I’m pained,sweetheart.” He said, smirking and pulling off his ring.

“Clarke.” She said

“The one and only.” He replied and then kissed her full on the lips, pushing her against one of the walls. His duty be damned.

At first she didn’t respond until she eased into the kiss,her tongue on his lips, begging for an entrance. He let it in and their tongues danced while his hands moved to open her legs so she could straddle him. They broke apart for a moment until they kissed again with equal passion and vigour. His pants grew tighter every minute they kissed and every moment her glorious legs were around him. His hands flew towards the buttons of her jeans,opening them and slipping a hand inside to feel her clothed heat.

She broke the kiss to moan out and detangle herself from him. He whined until he noticed she was pulling down her bottoms and looking at him in anticipation as he started removing his. His cock was fully erect and soon he dove himself inside her, her legs on either side of him as he thrust upward into her at a hard and fast pace.

They both moaned. It had been too long since he satisfied his pleasure with a woman and never with a woman as beautiful and wanting as this.

Her hands gripped his back with force as he went on with his thrusts earning moans from both of them along short, frenzied breaths.

“Clarke...” she moaned out quietly

“Ryan. Call me Ryan.” he whispered into her ear as one of his hands travelled in between them to touch her clit,causing her to moan softly.

“Ryan...fuck...I’m going to...” she moaned out as she reached her release, juices flowing on his cock as he came inside her, shotting a load of hot cum inside her as he did so. Her face looked a little shocked as he did so.

Both of them looked each other in the eyes before untangling their bodies and gathering their bottoms.

“This isn’t going to happen again. It was a one time thing,ya hear?” She said

“Sure, sweetheart.” He said,writing his cell phone on the back of one of his old business cards and gave it to her.

“But if you ever want a rerun, all you have to do is shout.” He whispered into her ear as she left.

* * *

It had been a few days and she couldn’t get him out of her head. It was the best sex she ever had. He never fumbled around like Landon, Ryan always knew where he wanted to go. Fuck, maybe just one more time...

She grabbed his business card and started to text the number on the back of it.

** hey.its hope. **

Her phone buzzed almost immediately with his reply

**Hello,sweetheart. Round 2?**

She smirked at that and texted

**Fuck yes. Best sex I evr had. Also..umm..**

She texted and then waited for his reply

**Thanks for the compliment,sweetheart**

**Umm...what?**

His replies came fast on the heels of her text.

**no1’s evr came in me b4.**

She texted and waited to for him to reply

**Oh.**

**Where should we meet?**

Her phone buzzed with his replies and she texted back

**I’m staying in town...**

She texted and then texted the address and her apartment number.

**I’ll be right there :;)**

**Make urself ready 4 me sweetheart**

His replies came as she undressed herself and started touching herself at the memory of them together, her release almost coming until she heard a knock on her door. She quickly put on a robe and went to the door and opened it.

He was standing right there and she pulled him in with a passionate kiss as his hands went to remove her robe.

The door slammed but they were too in the moment. Her hands rushed to his pants to pull them down before he stopped her.

“Not so fast,sweetheart. I want to savour it this time.” he whispered before laying her out on the bed, spend as he took her one of her breasts in his mouth and his fingers shot down to her slit, entering them while also playing with her clit.

“Ryan....” she moaned out, causing him to smirk.

He broke away from one breast and smirked as he felt how wet she was.

“Looks like you already started, sweetheart.” he said seductively before enveloping her other breast in his mouth, playing with the nipple with his tongue.

“Fuck...no...oh god...” she moaned out as she came fast and hard on his fingers.

He smirked after releasing her breast from his mouth, kissing his way further down until he met her slit and invaded it with his tongue. His fingers worked overtime on her clit as his tongue went on invading her insides.

“Oh...oh...OH!” She moaned out as she came and he licked up her juices.

He broke apart from her slit to remove his own clothes and played with his cock.

“Stop playing..” she moaned

“What do you want,sweetheart?” He asked surly

“You. Inside me.” she replied back

He got on top of her and entered her with a hard, forceful thrust filling her up to the hilt.

God. He felt so good.

His thrusts were hard and slow, almost to a painstakingly degree as they moaned together at their bodies’ union. Her moans were short and fast paced,she was moving herself up and down on him to increase the beautiful friction and feelings between them.

He couldn’t wait, he had drawn it out long enough.

“Hope...” he moaned out as his release came, filling her with his hot sticky seed.

She soon followed with his name on her lips in a cry.

His release came again, filling her with another load of his seed.

He pulled himself out of her,causing a whimper from both of them.

He redressed himself and went to leave.

“Just text me, sweetheart, if you want another round.” He said as he walked out of her little loft apartment and closed the door behind himself.

Somehow she knew she would take him up on that offer. If every time was like this one-mind-blowing.


	2. Glorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2x04

**i need u**

She texted him

**how badly,sweetheart?**

Was his reply

**so bad it hurts. i need u evrywhere. i’m begging u**

**come over and help me..**

She texted back

 **where?**

Was his reply

**my place. be prepared.**

**i’m so horny i think i’m going 2 burst**

She typed out and his reply was almost instantaneous.

**i’ve got u sweetheart.**

**i need 2 be inside u so bad.**

She donned a sexy,silky nightgown as she waited for him to arrive. He would relieve this pressure that had been growing inside her all of the day. She knew he would feel so goddamn good inside her.

A knock came from the door and she opened it to greet him.

“Sexy,sweetheart. All for me?” He said seductively

“Of course, Ryan.” she said as she shut the door behind him.

She slipped out of the nightgown until it was nothing but a puddle on the floor and got on her knees in front of his clothed cock.

“You do need me.” She said surly,feeling the prominent erection though his pants and slid them down to reveal his firm, erect cock which she promptly put in her mouth and dug her fingers inside her pussy, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter by the moment. Her mouth moved up and down on his shaft as he moaned out.

“Isn’t that a little naughty, sweetheart? Playing with yourself while you suck me off?” he asked surly

She popped out his cock and stared up at him.

“Shut up or I won’t finish.” she said before taking him into her mouth again, his hands weaving into her hair as her mouth moved up and down his shaft, her tongue playing with the head of his cock. He jerked himself into her mouth with a loud grunt as he came inside her mouth.

She shallowed it all and released him from her mouth, close to her own release, and stared up at him.

“Get off your knees,sweetheart.” He said as she rose.

“Where do you want it?” He whispered into her ear.

“Everywhere. My ass, my pussy, my mouth. Of course you already came inside my mouth.” She said

“Let’s start with your glorious pussy, sweetheart.” He whispered back and led her onto her bed before pushing her down on the soft mattress and filling her up with his cock, earning moans from both of them. Her legs dangled off the bed as he stood, thrusting inside her hard and fast.

“Fuck...right...there...oh god...Ryan...” she managed to whimper in between her breathy moans.

He returned these moans with moans of his own,and went on the pace as he slid himself in and out of her.

“Ryan...fuck...I’m going to...yess...” she moaned out in between her short, heavy breaths as her release came around his cock,causing him to jerk forward and shot his load inside her as he came also.

“Oh god...” he moaned as he reached his climax,not that he believed in any gods expect the goddess he was currently buried deep inside. They broke apart their bodies.

“Sweetheart, look at your beautiful pussy filled with my seed.” He said and she did.

She moaned out.

“It always feels so damn good, Ryan. So fucking good when you fill me up.” she whined out

“Now what about your tight, glorious ass? I have been wondering what it would be like to be buried inside.” He said surly as she flipped herself over on all fours.

“Uncharted territory.” She said surly.

He thrusted himself inside her ass gently at first in order for her to get used to it. His fingers also flew inside her pussy,moving inside and out at a regular pace.

His thrusts grew faster and harder as he pounded into her tight little ass, causing them both to whine out.

“Fuck...Hope...so good...” he moaned out as her breaths became frenzied and short.

She came hard on his fingers, drenching them with a combination of his and her cum before he finally reached his release inside her ass, filling it with his seed as well.

He pulled out and away from her to see both her holes filled with his cum as he sucked on his fingers, tasting the taste of them together.

“Delicious.” he purred after removing his fingers and excused himself to wash off cock.

He was still met with the sight of her naked on the bed, looking at him seductively.

“Again,sweetheart?” He asked and she patted the space on the bed beside her.

“Stay. Fuck me again in the morning.” She said out.

“Tempting. But I have to leave, sweetheart.” He said, almost choking on the words. How he would love to be inside her right in the morning.

He left her with a long passionate kiss before getting dressed and leaving her.

She collapsed on the bed with a whine. Right now, she felt utterly content and fulfilled.

But her burning desire would have returned in the morning and she would have liked him beside her, eager to sedate it.


	3. There’s A First Time For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly after 2x05.

He knew he was just a booty call, a way for her to let off steam.But he couldn’t but marvel at the fact the great Hope Mikaelson was often putty in his hands. Even now in a sketchy bar bathroom, as he thrusts into her as she was on his lap on top of a toilet seat. Door locked and silencing spell in effect.

“Fuck...” he moans

When he told his father he would destroy Hope Mikaelson,he had forgotten how utterly and totally sexy she was.

Her body moved with his, her warmth taking him in as they thrusted together in unison,trying to find pleasure with each other.

“Oh god...yes...fuck yes...” she moaned out as the pressure inside her kept building.

He was not a gentle lover, not like those few times she had shared with his brother.

His thrusts were hard and fast as he held a firm grasp on her hips. But she didn’t want gentle lovemaking, she wanted to be fucked.

The thrusts went on,becoming faster. He could feel his resolve loosen and the pressure building.

“Little minx.” he purred as one of the hands that was on her hips travelled in between them and the fingers fluttered around her clit. No way in hell was he coming before her.

“Fuck! Fuck!” she screamed out as her body convulsed and her vaginal walls collapsed around him.

“Ryan!” She finally moaned out,this was the only time she used his first name, when he was taking her to the upmost pleasure in the world. He was a talented lover, honed over centuries.

The moan of his name sent him over the edge and into the abyss as he shot his release inside her. He coated her inner walls with his hot, sticky cum as her name escaped his lips in a loud grunt.

She got off him and got redressed and fixed her hair.

“This isn’t going to happen again.” she whispered out.

He knew she was lying. This is what she said almost every time but she still kept coming back.

* * *

**Hey. U up?**

It was three in the morning and he knew the only reason why she would be texting him at this hour.

**Yup**

He typed it out on the keyboard and it was followed shortly by another buzz

 **Come over.**

It said and he smiled. To be inside her again would be heaven, the thought of it making his pants tighter in anticipation.

**Will do.**

He texted back and got into his car and drove to the place she was staying.

As soon he knocked on the door,she came to it, clad only in a lace silky cami and little matching shorts.

She pulled him inside with a kiss, his hands immediately flying towards her shorts. He felt the fact there was nothing underneath and then felt her slit, causing her to gasp inside his mouth.

So wet for him.

The door behind him closed with a bang, but neither of the couple noticed as they were too busy groping each other. He quickly yanked the shorts off her body into a puddle on the floor. She moved slightly to step out of them while her breasts were cradled by his hands and her nipples played with by his fingers. He broke the kiss to moan as her hands dipped down into his pants, grasping his semi erect shaft and playing with it.

“No games.” he growled as he bent her over the kitchen table and removed his pants to reveal his now fully erect cock and plunged deep inside her causing them both to moan.

“I wouldn’t have texted you if I wanted to play games.” she moaned out as his thrusts picked up the pace and firmness as he plunged himself into her even deeper, feeling her and he let out a loud grunt. She moved alongside him, helping him thrust himself inside her as he grabbed onto her clothed breasts.

“Fuck,you feel so good, Ryan.” she moaned out. He did. His cock was the same size of his brothers but unlike his brother he seemed to know how to use it.

“Well,you don’t feel so bad yourself, Miss Mikealson.” he groaned out as the pressure built and one of his hands fell down towards her pussy, playing with as she gasped out.

He remembered the first time he felt her like this, it was shortly after they both left Malivore and they ended up hooking up in one of the bathroom stalls in the Mystic Grill.

It was a one time thing she had said before texting him to come over a few days later.

Of course it happened again. It had been happening for almost a month now.

He kept on pounding into her until she came with a loud moan and he split himself inside her, not once but twice as he earned his releases with moans of her name falling from his lips. She came again, alongside with him with his name on her lips, falling from them in a whispered moan.

She always felt so damn good to be inside and he had taught her somethings along the way.

She finally released herself from him and he saw his hot, sticky cum dripping out of her wanting cunt.

That was one thing he had over his brother-the feeling of cuming utterly inside her. She had confessed after the first time that she and his brother either used condoms or she made him pull out.

No need for it with him, he mused,as he was sterile.

He could cum inside her all he liked as long as she let him.

Often she did.

After musing on it for a brief moment, he pulled up his pants and left.

Sometimes he wondered what it would be have more of her, like his brother had. Not just her body, but her heart. But that was already taken by his worthless little brother who couldn’t even remotely remember her. All he knew was he wanted to see more of her and be inside her again.


	4. Nothing Stays Secret Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2x06 when everyone gets their memories back of Hope.

**sweetheart u up?**

Her phone buzzed late in the night while she was touching herself,thinking of the nights her and Ryan spent together.

**yes**

she texted back

**what u doing?**

He texted back

**touching myself thinking of u.**

she texted him

 **same here sweetheart.**

he texted her and she was even more turned on

**come over n fuck me**

she texted

**as u wish.**

he texted

Soon there was a knock on the door and she went to it and grabbed him into a passionate kiss,while shutting the door.

They were each trying to disrobe each other quickly as they kissed. They were almost naked until he lead her onto her bed.

She moved on top of him, her legs spread as she took his cock in her mouth. He started licking her folds, and they both moaned as he licked and she sucked.

Her release came fast and hard alongside his, spilling each other's juices into each other’s mouths.

His grip on her thighs released as he came down from his high.She flipped herself around, impaling herself on his rigid, erect cock.

Her hands laid on his chest as she rode his cock, taking him in and out of her at her own pace.

”fuck...sweetheart...” he moaned as he added in a couple of thrusts of his own.

She went on riding his cock, almost as if she wanted to ride it into the mattress and slowly her release came, slow and gentle around him.

”Ryan...” she sighed as her release finished and his begun, coating her innermost walls with his hot sticky seed.

“Hope. Sweetheart.” he moaned out as he finished releasing himself inside her,capturing her lips in a unusual soft,gentle kiss afterwards.

He untangled himself from beneath her and kissed her softly on the forehead before getting dressed and heading out her door.

What the hell? He was just..

Just supposed to be a source of release. She loved _Landon_ , not his half brother. But sometime during the times they spent together, she had developed feelings for him. His lovemaking had even became more gentler and lovelier.

* * *

Just her luck. The monster of the week fed on secrets,and she spilt most of them to Lizzie in effort to help kill it.

At the last moment before Josie arrived, she shouted out.

“I’m screwing Landon’s brother!” she shouted out,unaware that Josie could hear her.

* * *

Everyone remembered her and she got a call from Lizzie

“Raf? Seriously, Hope? Not like I can judge...but seriously?” Lizzie said

“Not Raf. God no, not Raf.” She replied back

“Then who?” Lizzie asked

“Ryan Clarke.” She stoppered out

“Ryan Clarke, _as in Agent Clarke_?” Lizzie asked,surprised

“Mm hmm...” she said into the phone

“He’s Landon’s brother?” Lizzie asked

“Apparently.” she replied

“You went there? Scandalous, Mikaelson.” Lizzie replied

“Seriously though? I thought you loved the hobbit.” Lizzie said

“I do. It was just supposed to be...” she replied

“Supposed to be what?” Lizzie asked

“A way to get off. He’s...really good in bed,Lizzie.” she replied

“You know Josie and Landon never...” Lizzie said

“I know. Which makes me the bad, unfaithful girlfriend. I knew about _us_ and I _still_ started fucking his brother. Who Landon hates, by the way.” she replied

“Do you think Josie will tell?” she managed to whimper out.

“Honestly? I don’t know, Hope.” Lizzie replied and then hung up.

Fuck. What was she going to do now?


	5. All Things Must End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2x08  
> Main playlist:  
> Animals by Maroon 5  
> Oh my God I think I like you by Crazy Ex Girlfriend Cast(for the last 2 chapters)  
> Little Miss Obsessive by Ashlee Simpson

“Tell me, sweetheart. Does my brother know how well you react to my touch?” He whispered as he was trapped in the werewolf changing space.

“Or all the times I spent buried inside you while we bought each other to immense pleasure?” He went on whispering

“Or even the sounds you make when you’re about to reach your release?” He finished whispering

“Shut up.” Hope responded, trying not to think of the feelings she had about him.

“Will he still want you after he finds out about _us_?” He hissed

“There was no _us_. There was _you_ and _me_. Occasionally _we_ would get together and get each other off. Nothing more.” She hissed back

“I don’t think my baby brother will react that way, sweetheart. His little girlfriend,knowing how much in love they were, spent time fucking his brother and moaning his name instead of making her way back to him.” He hissed back

“The other one never strayed.” He hissed

“ _That’s all it was_! Fucking! Nothing else!” She shouted

“I love Landon!” she shouted out.

“But you fucked _me_ , sweetheart. Many times, I might add.” He replied

“You’re his one and only but he isn’t yours.” He added on

“Yes, _he_ _is_!” She shouted back

“In a way, he isn’t. You let _me_ bury myself deep inside _you_ but he’s _never_ been inside anyone else.” he replied

“Only to...” she said before they both saw Landon behind them. He ran off and she ran off after him.

* * *

“Tell me it isn’t true what he said, Hope! Tell me you didn’t!” He yelled at her. She shifted around nervously and looked down to the floor. She couldn’t tell him that because that would be a lie.

“It was nothing....” she finally managed to whimper out.

“Sex isn’t nothing, Hope.” Landon replied

“But it meant nothing! Nothing!” she whispered softly.

Landon looked at her and said “Maybe to _you_ but not to _me_.” before leaving her alone with tears streaming down her face.

“Please...” she managed to whimper out as he left.

* * *

It had been two weeks and Landon hasn’t spoken to her. She had managed to piece parts of it from Lizzie.

Landon had still broken up with Josie. Rafael had met his birth father.

Two damn whole weeks. She couldn’t come up with an explanation or even an apology. What was she supposed to say? Sorry for screwing your brother while you forgot all about about me? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following numerous requests for a sequel,it has arrived.  
> The sequel is called Loving My Ex’s Brother.


End file.
